Born This Way (song)
Born This Way" is a song by American recording artist Lady GaGa. It is the title track from her second studio album Born This Way, and was released as A lead single on February 15, 2011. "Born This Way" talk about self-empowerment and feature the names of LGBT communities. The usage of the terms "chola" and "orient" in the song drew criticism from some Asian and Hispanic communities, who claimed that the terms had been used in an offensive and derogatory manner. The song attained worldwide success, the song it's charted number 1 in all charts in the whole world, becoming one of the best singles. The song become a major worldwide hit. "Born This Way" is also one of the most downloaded song in the World history. It is among the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over''' 38.8 million copies, and '''10,083,550 in United States alone, witch is one of the best-selling singles in the United States history. The song is recognized as one of the best-selling singles of the 21st century. It topped the Billboard Hot 1000 chart for ten consecutive weeks, becoming the 1000th chart-topper of the Pop Era. The music video is the most watched video for only one month. In July 2011, the video has over 1 billion views, witch is 2nd most watched video in the history, after her previous smash-hit "Bad Romance". The song has peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for ten consecutive weeks, giving GaGa her eight US number-one single after Just Dance", "Poker Face", "Love Games", "Paparazzi", "Bad Romance", "Telephone" and "Alejandro". Audio "Born This Way" is an dancepop song, backed by rumbling synth sounds and a humming bass, with a percussion added in the chorus. It also includes Gaga singing a capella near the end with an organ added. The lyrics of the song talk about self-empowerment and feature the names of LGBT communities like gay, lesbian and transgender, amongst others. The usage of the terms "chola" and "orient" in the song drew criticism from some Asian and Hispanic communities, who claimed that the terms had been used in an offensive and derogatory manner. The song was treated with different remixes, including a Country Road version recorded by Gaga herself, and another by Indian music producer duo Salim and Sulaiman Merchant. Music video The music video was shot the weekend of February 10–15, 2011 in New York City, and was described by Gaga's team as a "profound, so inspiring and so incredibly beautiful" video. The video was directed by Nick Knight. Choreographer Laurieann Gibson told MTV Newsthat the video would be "shocking" and one can expect the execution of the highest level of vocal music art and dance. Hollywoodlife.com reported that Gaga spent the first week of February editing the video in Greenwich Hotel, New York, working during the night as she had to spend the morning rehearsing for her upcoming Grammy Awards performance. Media reports suggested that the singer might play the character of Jo Calderone, the male model she had portrayed in the September issue of Vogue Hommes, Japan. Fernando Garibayexplained that the video "is of cultural relevance, and hopefully helps people that are an outcast, bullied. Hopefully makes people aware that it's OK to be yourself." According to Gaga, she was inspired by the paintings of Salvador Dalí and Francis Bacon, and their surrealistic images. Gibson explained the inspiration behind the video to MTV News: "When she played it for me, it took me a while to find out the visual interpretation that I could give back to her. And so I woke up one night and I got it, and I said, 'I got it: We have to birth a new race.' From the gate, Gaga was like, 'I want Nick Knight for this video. I want a visual.' She was always birthing something visual in her head, and Nick Knight is just, well, he's prolific but he's so genius. It was about pushing the bar of what a music video should be and can be. ... It's a different time; it's a different era; there are no limits. It is a viral message. I think that there's something in there for everyone, and that's what's so amazing about the video and so specific about the message." Gibson recalled having to work with Gaga on her dancing in the video, and to make her a better dancer she wanted Gaga to be confident. Gaga chose New York to shoot the video because the city is her birth place. Before shooting started, Gibson and Gaga decided there was only one place to work on the avant-garde, modern dance routine for the video, Alvin Alley, where Gibson had studied dance. "We rehearsed there because the choreography is really modern-based. It's, like, more technical than anything she's ever done," she recalled. Shooting also took place in Brooklyn for two days. Since Gaga did not want set pictures to be taken before the video was ready, her team had to hide the location and were successful, except at the last day when paparazzi started sneaking around. The video featured full-bodied tattooed model Rick Genest (Rico), better known by his stage name Zombie Boy. Gaga painted her face in a similar way to Genest, in one of the sequences. She said that the scene displayed the fact that she would not allow society or critics to dictate her beauty. "I tell you what I think is beauty, and hence the scene was of me and Rico defining ourselves in artistic way and not relying on society to dictate it," she added. The costumes for the video were designed by Nicola Formichetti, who blogged about the various designer pieces shown in it. In the opening sequence of the video, Gaga wore a head accessory by Alexis Bittar, a diamond neckpiece by Erickson Beamon with earrings by Pamela Love, and a stained-glass dress by Petra Storrs. Finger rings were provided by Erickson Beamon and chiffon clothes by Thierry Mugler. For the "Born This Way" skeleton scene, both she and Rico wore tuxedos by Mugler while the slime during the orgy scenes were courtesy of Bart Hess. For her Michael Jackson impression in the alley, Gaga wore shirt and pants by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Natacha Marro, a Billykirk belt and LaCrasia gloves. In August 2011 on YouTube, on GaGa's VEVO channel (LadyGaGaVEVO), the song has over 1 billion views witch is second most watched video after her hit "Bad Romance". Lyrics It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up Cause you were born this way, baby. My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir. There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are She said, cause He made you perfect, babe So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far Listen to me when I say I'm beautiful in my way Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, born this way. Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be. Give yourself prudence and love your friends Subway kid, rejoice of truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth. A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M I love my life, I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah. I'm beautiful in my way, Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way. Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way Don't be drag, just be a queen. Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're Lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied or teased Rejoice and love yourself today Cause baby, you were born this way. No matter gay, straight or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave. I'm beautiful in my way Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, yeah. Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way I was born this way, hey I was born this way, hey I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey I was born this way, hey I was born this way, hey I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey. 'Certifications' Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs from Born This Way